


Safest Sounds

by corinnemaree



Series: No One Has To Die [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Slight Baze/Chirrut, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Yet, it had gone well, their plan a success and with the rest of the rebellion coming to help them, they made it out - they were alive.akaThey lived and they're celebrating/coming to terms with being alive after it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....this happened. I'm dead inside. Goodnight. xx

This wasn’t exactly how Jyn saw this all going down. She thought that when she and Cassian got the plans, they would be fighting until the end, their lives for the rebellion. Yet, it had gone well, their plan a success and with the rest of the rebellion coming to help them, they made it out - they were alive. By some miracle and grace of the universe (or force, depending on where you were sitting), they were all alive.

The cantina was alive with music and beings chatting all around them. Yet, across their booth, there was a silence that radiated around them. They had lived when hundreds had died. They could have - should have - been in those hundreds. But they weren’t. They were alive and drinking the hardest stuff they could order. Jyn was sitting next to Bodhi, who had always been a little shaken yet now he wasn’t handling his cup whatsoever. Cassian sat at the end next to Jyn, though his attention was trained on K-2SO who had gone through worse than the rest of them. He was battered and broken. Cassian was looking at Kaytwo’s system, making sure he was still able to be fixed.

Finally, when Cassian turned back to the table with the weakest smile, it told everyone that Kaytwo was just fine. Baze and Chirrut stayed close by each other, leaning their weight onto one another as their battle had taken them for a great ride - and painful at that. Jyn steadied Bodhi’s hand again before she tucked him under her arm. He held onto her for a moment, his eyes closed and he let out a breath. It seemed as though he had been holding it since this all started. Jyn let one out too.

“I’m going to go sleep,” he told her. Jyn let her hand slip to the side of his face, nodding and trying her best to smile. Bodhi tried to do the same before he pressed at Chirrut’s side. The blind man huffed, tired and worn, moving against Baze who slid out from the booth.

“We should go too,” Baze said, his voice scrapping harder than it had before. “have to make sure this fool hasn’t injured himself anymore,” Baze joked. They all gave a soft chuckle, watching as Chirrut smacked the back of Baze’s thigh in protest.

“I’m doing just fine, thank you,” Chirrut retorted. He used his staff more so as a cane, helping him walk, the limp he sustained in the battle was the hardest the walk on.

“Your limp was telling me just that,” Baze said blandly. Bodhi stood, and walked by Chirrut’s side, directing him slightly towards the door and back to Rogue One. A miracle ship that would be their home. “Come along, K. Let’s see if anyone can get you new parts,” Baze said to the droid.

“That would be preferable,” Kaytwo said in that same, unimpressed, tone he always had. He was rattling as he walked with the others, their shoulder hunched and walk slow. Tired was not the right word for what they looked like - it was like a dead exhaustion, barely able to function but they continued on nonetheless.

Cassian remained by Jyn’s side, both somewhat slumped into the booth. They hadn’t spoken for a while, just staring at the band, their songs changing from the tired upbeat sound to sad and slow tunes. Then, Cassian picked up his cup, gesturing it towards Jyn. He smiled, leaning into her with a quiet voice.

“To survival,” Cassian offered. Jyn felt the pick up of her lips, almost a smile but she couldn’t quite conjure it.

“Survival,” she responded, lifting her cup to his and letting it go back down to the table. She was barely able to lift it. Cassian sipped at his before he winced and set it back down on the table. How he was still going, Jyn was astounded. That’s the soldier in him - she guessed.  “I think it’s time to just sleep,” she sighed, taking a drink from her cup once more. She wasn’t a soldier, she was a rebel who was made to fight like one. Jyn was exhausted, physically and mentally. And she knew this would be her last moment of peace. “We have so many other things to worry about now,” her voice was somewhat sadder than she intended.

“You’re right,” Cassian resigned with her. He stood, offering his hand to her. “But right now, I’m just glad I’m alive. Can we have right now?” he asked. Jyn felt her heart grow light, body set with chills. She nodded - her only reply. Cassian took her hand as they got to their feet. Still weak, fragile and broken, they stayed close by their booth, the music slower than before.

Pulling her in, Cassian was holding her up and she was doing the same to him. They were kept upright and they were swaying side to side. They were dancing. It was the first time that Jyn had a chance to dance, an experience she hadn’t realised she was missing out on. It was a pathetic sort of dance, but it was one nonetheless. She held on tight as they kept going.

Cassian shifted slightly, he was looking down at her. Jyn looked up, seeing a shine in his eyes that nearly tore her apart. She sighed, pressing her face into his shoulder, relaxing there and feeling at peace - she was fine just staying there and being close with him. She felt safe with the sounds of the band and safe because of the arms that held her.

Jyn suddenly felt his lips press slightly to the top of her head, his bottom lip just touching at her skin as his face was buried in her hair. Jyn held onto the moment, closing her eyes and reminding her of the simple pleasure of his words. “Welcome home.” What paradise those words held. And to her, those arms and that family that she had built in a matter of days - they were her home. Jyn was home and it all started with Cassian.


End file.
